The objective of this proposal is to provide the funds for the updating, revision and publication of the fourth edition of the "Registry of Specialized Polutry Genetic Stocks", the creation of which was financed by three previous grants. This registry includes listings of genetic stocks of chickens, Japanese quail and turkeys being maintained in the United States, Canada, France, Spain, England, Australia, and the Netherlands. It is the intent that the genetic stocks of still other countries be added to the Registry. Each previous edition has had a publication and distribution run of about 3,000 copies.